The Imprint
by iloveEmmett6
Summary: 7 years after breaking dawn the Cullens along with some 'shapeshifters' move to a new place. Embry finds his imprint. But what happens when she gets bitten by a vampire?
1. Chapter 1

I walked to the cafeteria. It was finally lunch. When I got to the table, everyone was talking about all the new kids that came today. I hadn't seen any of them but I guess everyone else had.

"There are so many of them." Alex commented.

"I know!" Jaime agreed

"Hayley have you seen them?"

"No. None of them are in my classes" I answered

"They haven't gone to classes yet. They have been in the counselors office all day" Alex said.

"They are gonna be in their classes tomorrow. But they should be coming in here for lunch" Marcus Said.

Then everyones attention turned to behind me. I turned around, and there they were. They were all so beautiful.

"Do you guys know who is who?" I asked.

"Yeah. That short girl with the black hair is Alice Cullen. Her brothers are Emmett, the big dark haired guy, and Edward,the one with the pea-coat. Edward is dating Bella Mason,the one with the dark long hair, then her sister is Renesmee the one ext to her. Emmett is dating Rosalie Hale, the blond girl, her twin brother is Jasper Hale ,he is dating Alice. Then the tallest guy in the back is Jacob Black, his brother is the one next to him Embry, and the last to are brother and sister , Leah and Seth Clearwater." David explained.

"Holy Bajesus! Thats all of them right?!" I said.

"Until Dr. Cullen Adopts more" Derick said.

They were about to walk past our table so I turned back around. They sat at a table close to ours. So I got a good view of all of them.

"I like Jaspers hair." As I said that a few of them turned to look at me. Including Alice who seemed to be glaring, and Embry and Rosalie. Rosalie and Alice looked away after a minute but Embry kept staring. I looked away and felt my heart beat quicken.

"Woooo" I heard that from their table so we all looked over to see Seth trying to get a high five from Embry, who was still staring at me so he ignored it. Seth cleared his thought and then put his hand down.

Everyone turned their gaze on my as if to see what Embry was looking at. I smiled at them and looked down at the table. I wanted a distraction and thankfully Mark came up with one. They were all so into the conversation. They were talking about cars. I was a good mechanic so I joined in some times.

When the bell finally rang I waited for Embry and his family to leave before I got up and went to class. The rest of the day went by fast. When the final bell rang I walked out to the parking lot. I turned to my left and saw Embry. He was staring at me again, I felt like I couldn't move anymore. I just stopped and stared at him. He took a step forward like he was gonna walk over to me but someone (Jacob?) put his hand up and stopped him. Then they both got in the car. I waited until they pulled out of the parking lot before I made my way to my car.

I turned the car home and blared Taylor Swift the whole way home. I was nervous for tomorrow. Should I talk to him or try to avoid him. I decided to talk to him. That way I could sort through these feelings I suddenly had for him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school I hung out, out front like usual. I couldn't help but keep an eye on the look out for Embry to come. He got classes today so I was hoping he would be in some of mine.

When the bell finally rang, I made my way to the locker room and changed. I went out to the gym to waited for everyone to come. When I walked in I saw Jacob in there, along with someone else. The other person was hidden behind Jacob. My heart began to race again, just then they turned to me and I saw it was Emmett, not Embry.

I walked over to Jaime and Derick.

"Did you watch the football game last night?"

After I heard that I tuned them out. Until finally I got bored.

"Do you guys wanna go talk to them?" I asked.

"Who?"

"The new kids." I said as I pointed over to them. They both turned their heads to look and began to walk over there.

"Hey, I'm Jaime, and this is Hayley and Derick"

"Emmett"

"Jacob" We all shook hands, and Jacob kept his eyes on my the whole time.

"So where did you guys move from?"

"Forks, Washington." We all kept talking for a while until the teacher came. Emmett was really funny.

"OK. Everybody get in teams of five and pick a court."

Me, Jaime, Derick, Jacob, and Emmett decided to be a team and we played volleyball for the rest of class.

After I changed I walked really fast to second period. I was early and I scoped out the room, no Embry. There was still time though. After a minute of waiting Renesmee walked in and the teacher told her to sit next to me.

"Hi, I'm Hayley."

"I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie."

"Its nice to meet you Nessie." I Gave her a welcoming smile.

We began to talk and I found out she is really cool. Finally Embry walked in. Almost instantly his eyes came to me, and again I had to look away. The teacher gave him his seat which I got a perfect view to.

After class started I didn't pay any attention, just kept my eyes on Embry. Until he turned around and saw me staring. I hurried up to look away and realized the teacher was talking to me.

"Hayley?"

"Uh, what?"

"Can you name the five stages of mitosis for us please?"

"Uh yeah they are , Interphase, Prophase, Metaphase, Anaphase, Telophase." I answered.

"Thank you. Pay attention next time instead of staring at the new kid." he said and I began blushing. I looked back to Embry who was still looking at me but laughing this time.

_Oh great._

As soon as the bell rang I grabbed my stuff to get out of there. And of course we met right at the door. I smiled up at him but quickly walked out.

After third period I went to lunch and I got a good view from where he sat again.

"Hayley!!" I looked over to find the whole table looking at me. "What were you staring at?" Now they were all turned to find what I was looking at.

"Nothing. What do you guys need?" I quickly answered.

"Nothing, but you were out of it." 5 of them said at once.

I payed attention to the conversation and didn't look back at Embry at all.

The bell finally rang and I got up and went to last period.

Embry walked in and the teacher sat him right next to me. Now I was nervous.

_Would he still want to talk to me after I was staring at him?_

"Hi, I'm Embry." He interrupted my thoughts.

"Hi, I'm Hayley." We shook hands and I noticed his was really warm. It was in January so it felt good.

"So you were staring at me in second period huh?" He said with a grin. My heart sped up again and I was sure I was blushing again.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I was just..." I didnt know what to say

_What excuse could I come up for staring at him all class, and having the teacher announce it? _

"Its cool." he said though he still wore the grin.

We kept talking and he kept making me laugh. Talking to him wasn't helping me to get rid of these weird feelings.

Until suddenly the bell rang and class was over. We both had to shove our stuff into our backpack.

"It was nice talking to you." he said.

"Thanks, you to." I got on my tip toes to reach up and give him a hug. He was so warm, I didnt want to let go. It seemed like he didn't want to either cause he held me there for a minute. Tight enough that even if I wanted to pull back I wouldn't be able to.

When he released me I pulled back and sighed.

"I'm sorry, was I holding you to tight?" he asked as we started to walk out.

_Not tight enough._

"No, It was a good hug, and I didn't want to let go." I answered, then realized I said to much.

He chuckled to himself "You can have more whenever you want." He said.

I decided that hugging him again right then would be to much and he would probably be annoyed so I just smiled up at him. He walked me to my car, and his family honked at him to hurry up.

"I guess ill see you tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah, tomorrow"

He began walking away and I watched him walk all the way to the car before I moved.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I was extremely excited when second period finally strolled around. I walked in class and Embry was already in there. He was sitting in his seat but turning to the door. He smiled a huge smile at me when I walked in and I couldn't help but smile back.

I walked to my seat and talked with Nessie until the teacher decided to start the lesson.

"Okay everybody get into groups of four, I am being nice today so I will let you choose your groups." The teacher said. And with that I turned to Nessie.

"Nessie do you wanna be in Eric and my group?" I asked politely.

"Um, sure but can Embry be in our group to?"

"Of course." Before I could even finish answering he was walking over to us, same as Eric.

They sat down and we began our project. Me and Embry talked mostly to each other.

After a while, it looked like he was talking only no one could here him. Him and Nessie were staring at each other like they were having a secret conversation. He looked like he was begging her for something, and she looked like she was nervous about what he was asking.

"Um, Hayley, do you think you could come over to our house today...for dinner?" She asked nervously.

I looked to Embry, who was grinning. "Sure".

"Can I have one of your phone numbers?" I said though I only looked at Embry. "So that I can get directions."

"Actually we will just pick you up at your house" Nessie said, and then she jolted as if she was kicked under the table.

"Well, then we still need directions to her house. My number is 555-329-6748" Embry said.

"OK. Mine is 555-948-6227" I said. I put his number in my phone and he put mine in his.

We had to present our project to the class and we got an A- on it.

School ended and I walked out to the parking lot where Embry walked me to my car again.

"Do you wanna just come over now? Or do you wanna wait for dinner to be ready?" He asked me.

"Embry I'm not just coming over to get some dinner." I said and started laughing.

"So when are you coming over?"

"Whenever you want me to."

"I want you to come right now."

"Okay, do you wanna drive with me?" I asked him.

"Sure." He turned around and faced his family and they nodded their heads and got in the car.

_How did they know he was coming with me? He didn't even make any motions._

I unlocked the car and we both climbed in. I Shut the music off so that we could talk and I followed his family to the house. It was in the middle of the forest and it was miles out there. When we got to the house I couldn't believe it.

The house was huge. It was really fancy and you would think they were billionaires. When we walked inside it didn't stop there. The furniture in the house was even fancier then the house was. I took my shoes off at the door cause I didn't want to get anything dirty. It looked like no body had even sat on the couches, no body put their drinks on the coffee table yet their were no coasters, no dust on the piano, the house was spotless. It was three stories high so I guessed that the bottom level was the clean one but when we walked through the living room I got a glimpse of the upstairs, just as clean.

Embry officially introduced me to all of his family.

"Everyone this is Hayley. Hayley this is Rosalie, you know Emmett. Jasper, Alice, Bella, Edward, you know Nessie and Jacob, Seth, Leah and this is Carlisle and his wife Esme." He didn't call them his parents, only by their names. But I guessed since they adopted him it seemed more comfortable.

They all seemed welcoming and life a really really big happy family.

"Its nice to meet all of you." I said.

I heard a chorus of, "Nice to meet you to." "The pleasure is ours." and I thought I heard Emmett say "Welcome to the family."

"Hayley, what would you like for dinner?" Esme asked me.

"Oh um, I'm good with anything you make." I said.

"Hayley, do you wanna go to my room until its done?" Embry asked me.

"Sure."

He started walking out of the living room and I reached forward to grab his hand. Instead of going up the stairs he took me to a different room and their were stairs going down.

_Four stories._

We walked down a long hallway and he finally turned into a room on the left. It was huge room, along with a huge bed. Even the carpet looked abnormally soft.

We walked to his bed he sat down, and I fallowed his lead.

"Hayley, there is another reason I brought you here today."

"What? I don't get dinner?" Then I pretended to stand up as if to leave, but then I saw how serious his face was.

"Embry are you okay?"

He shook his head but began anyways. "I really need to tell you something."

"OK. You can tell me then." I said getting nervous now.

"I'm...not...human." he said, as if it wasn't a joke. I didn't know what to say so I just stared at him. He continued then. He talked about when he was 16 and something happened. He explained it as 'phasing' he said that they thought they were werewolves but are actually shape shifters. He said that he was part of the pack and he explained everything important that happened. He said the Cullen's (The pale ones only) are vampires, and he explained why they were together and everything about Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jacob. The he explained imprinting.

"I imprinted on you." he said.

I still could just stare at him. My mouth was gaping open in disbelief.

"I can phase for you, if you don't believe me." he said.

I still couldn't talk, but I managed to close my mouth. He grabbed my hand and led me out of the room and to the backyard. Somehow he had clothes in his hand but he set down on a bench and stood far away from me. He began shaking then suddenly...He exploded.


	4. Chapter 4

In my dream that night, I was at Embry's house, we were watching a movie and then he started shaking. All of a sudden he exploded. I started screaming as loud as I could and then he looked at me and lunged for me. I woke up before I got to see what happened and my dad came running in. I explained it was just a nightmare and apologized.

I stayed in bed the rest of the night but knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. I couldn't believe that, that was what Embry was. It didn't change how I felt about him but it was going to take a lot of getting used to. And Nessie being half vampire?

I waited until the morning when my alarm clock went off. I got ready for school. Thankfully today was Friday. I got to school early and only a few of my friends were there.

"Hayley are you okay? You look terrible." Katie said.

"I didn't sleep well last night." I said, not wanting to talk about anything.

They kept talking to each other while I kept my eyes on the parking lot. I wanted to see Embry and tell him I was sorry for last night. After he phased I didn't speak. I didn't tell him that I wasn't scared or that I didn't care what he was. Instead I ran all the way to my car and sped away. It was an irrational response and I didn't understand why I did it. It took me by surprise and running was the only thing my brain could manage.

He didn't come, none of his "family" came either. The bell rang and my friends pulled me along to class. They weren't late, they just didn't come.

_What did I do?! He trusted me with their secret and I ran away?!?! And now none of them even came. What if they moved again? He said that if people got suspicious the Cullens left. He was part of them now. He doesn't know he can trust me now, because I ran away! I made them leave!_

A tear streamed down my face. I couldn't believe what I had done. It was after school so I decided to go to their house.

_Maybe they are still packing their stuff up to leave. I could apologize and tell them to stay._

I got to their house and no body was home. I looked through the windows, everything was still in there. Just as I remembered from last night. But no body was there. I didn't understand why they just left all their stuff.

I took out my cell phone and went to my contacts. I typed in 'E' and Embry was the 2nd name to come up. I called him and his phone, it went straight to voice mail.

_Oh no, now what? Where could he be? When are any of them?_

I went home and began to calm down.

_They left all their stuff there. Almost all their cars are there. They wouldn't just leave forever with all that there._

I was calm now. I knew they were probably just out running some errands and they would be back tomorrow. I would go back to their house tomorrow, since we didn't have school.

I took out my homework but I couldn't concentrate on it. I put it away and decided to go take a shower. When I got out my dad was home.

"You mom is getting off work in a few minutes, and we decided to go out for dinner." he told me.

"OK, ill get ready again." I said as I headed up staris. I put on some blue jeans and a blue shirt.

I went to the bathroom where I brushed my hair and tied it up in a ponytail. When I was finished my mom was in the living room and my parents were talking.

"I'm ready." As I said this they stood up and we left.

When we got home I decided to try calling Embry again. I still got no answer. I didn't want to think about this anymore so I went up stairs and got ready for bed. That night my nightmare was worse then last night. This time Embry exploded again but then he ran away, all of them fallowed they ran so fast it was all a blur. He never came back they all just kept running.

I Woke up this time, not screaming but there were tears going down my face. I didn't understand. I only met him on Tuesday. He did explain everything about me being his imprint and that

I instantly attached myself to him also. But if all the stuff about this 'imprinting' was true then how could he just leave. He didn't tell me anything and he shut his phone. He had to of know that I would call. If the stuff of the imprint was true then he would know that he could trust me with the secret and they wouldn't have left.

I looked to the clock. It was 6 in the morning. It was early but I got up anyways. I didn't want that dream to continue. I went downstairs and made some breakfast for me and my parents. When they came down, they turned the TV on and we ate breakfast in the living room.

They turned on the news which was talking about a bunch of mysterious murders happening all over America. 3 people were killed in Phoenix, Arizona just yesterday, 6 people were killed in Seattle, Washington, 5 people killed in Augusta, Maine. I didn't want to listen to this anymore so I finished my breakfast and then got ready.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to go somewhere, I will be right back though okay?" I said as I grabbed my keys.

"OK. Be careful" My mom said.

I got in my car and drove to Embry's house. I knocked on the door and still no body answered the door. I turned away to head back to the car. When I turned around their was some body leaning on my car door.

She were extremely beautiful and very pale. I realized right away what she was.

"Do you know the Cullens?" I asked a little hopeful.

"I know who they are." she said "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm looking for them and they seem to have disappeared. And I was wondering if maybe you knew where they were?" I explained.

She began walking closer to me, her black hair was flowing and I noticed how her dark black eyes matched the color of her pitch black hair. The Cullen's eyes were a light topaz color, and I wondered why their eyes were different.

As she got closer I felt like something was wrong. I took a small step back. She looked down at my feet and I stopped.

"Don't worry, I know where you friends are." she said impatiently.

"Oh, are they OK? Do you know if they are coming back?" I asked trying to keep her preoccupied.

"Well they are causing a little bit of trouble for me and some others up in Seattle." She said. "So we will see how this ends up."

I took another step backwards and she crouched to the ground, ready to lunge for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N, THIS CHAPTER I WROTE IN EMBRYS POV. I WENT BACK A LITTLE BIT SO THAT WE COULD SEE WHERE EMBRY IS WHEN ALL OF THIS IS HAPPENING. HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

**Please Review so I know what you think of it so far.**

**EPOV**

"I can phase for you, if you don't believe me." I said.

She closed her mouth but she still didn't say anything. I grabbed her hand and stood up. I quickly grabbed some clothes from the top of my dresser. We walked out of the room and I took her to the backyard. I set my spare clothes down on a bench.

Emily's face flashed in my mind. I knew how much I would hate myself if I hurt Hayley, so I took a lot of steps back from her. I thought of everything I could to make myself upset until I started shaking. And then I phased.

She stared up at me still in disbelief. Then she slowly turned to the house and started sprinting away. She was as fast as she could have been, being a human and all. I couldn't believe it.

_Maybe I should have waited a while to tell her. She just met me. I shouldn't have sprung it on her like that._

I phased back and quickly put my spare clothes on. I ran into the house as fast as _I _could. I ran to the door and she already sped away. I went to chase after her. Apologize.

"Wait" Carlisle said. I flipped around to face him.

"What? Wait for what?" I asked urgently.

"There are a lot of newborns. They are out of control. They are spreading across the country and I'm sure they will head to different countries to. We need to do something." He explained.

"I have to talk to her first." I said turning back around. I went to run out but Emmett ran in front of me, blocking the door.

"She will still love you Embry. She just didn't know what to do. This however needs to be handled right now. They are killing to many people. Alice said that the Volturi even had to split up. There is just to many of them." he said. "We are all going to head up to Seattle. Unfortunately there is only one more plane leaving to there tonight. We all have our tickets and we are leaving now except we need you and Jacob to drive up there."

"Does Jacob know about this?" I asked

"Yes now go pack some clothes so that you guys can get on the road as soon as possible." I ran to my room and threw some clothes in a bag.

I grabbed my cell phone.

_Should I call her? No. I'm sure she doesn't want to talk to me so soon. We will be back before she even notices._

With that I shut my phone off and left it on my bed. I ran back into the living room, They were all gone except Jacob who was sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," I sighed and then answered him.

"Its OK. It surprised her." he said trying to reassure me.

We ran to the car and jumped in. Jacob hopped in the drivers seat.

I kept thinking of Hayley. I looked at the clock. It was 6 am. She must have been getting ready for school now. I laid my head down to get some sleep to take my mind off of it. I slept for hours. I had a nightmare. I told Hayley what I was and she left. Not only ran out of the house but she left. She moved. I didn't know where she went and I couldn't contact her. No body knew where she was. Alice knew. She had a vision before I even told her. But she wouldn't help me. I was talking to Edward, begging him to tell me. He was just about to tell me when I woke up.

I woke up to Jacob hitting my arm. I looked around, we were pulled over.

"Do you want me to drive?" I asked. "What time is it?"

"Embry! Thats not important." He threw his cell phone to me which was open. I looked at the screen. Alice was on the phone. Jacob flipped the car around.

"Hello? Alice? Whats wrong?" I asked nervous now.

"Embry! Shes going to our house. One of the vampires that were in Seattle went down to our house! Embry! She is in trouble!" She yelled as fast as she could. I felt my heart drop. "We are on our way to the airport right now. We should be their tomorrow morning."

"Alice, does the vampire get to her?" I asked not sure I wanted to know the answer.

She was silent for a minute and that was all I needed to know. I slammed the phone shut.

"Go back to sleep. Ill drive as fast as I can OK."

"I cant sleep after that!" I nearly yelled at him. The rest of the trip was silent except the rare time I would tell him to go faster.

After so many hours of driving I called Alice back. It went straight to voice mail so I guessed she was on the plane.

_I knew I shouldn't have left her. I should have at least told her I would be gone. I SHOULDNT HAVE EVEN TOLD HER YET! I cant believe this is happening. She left. She was scared. Why is she going back?_

I searched my head looking for an answer. It was Saturday morning I looked at the clock it was 7:30 am. We only had a little bit left to drive.

Then I heard it. The most perfect voice I have ever heard.

"Oh, are they OK? Do you know if they are coming back?" She said.

_No Hayley. Why are you falling for it? Get out of there!!_

"Well they are causing a little bit of trouble for me and some others up in Seattle. So we will see how this ends up."

A growl escaped from my clenched teeth. Jacob hit the gas pedal trying to force it to go faster. Then he pulled over slamming on the breaks.

"We can run faster then this. Lets go." We jumped out of the car and started running. Then I heard her scream. She sounded like she was in the most pain anyone could ever imagine. I couldn't run any faster but I tried. I _had_ to save her.

**A/N i have the next chapter all finished already but i dont know if people are reading this story anymore so i decided to wait to publish it until a get a few more reviews on this chapter. so if you want me to continue leave me a review saying that you want me to and of course what you think of the chapters so far.**

**Thank You!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Review:_

_I took another step backwards and she crouched to the ground, ready to lunge for me._

**HPOV(Hayley's)**

_How do I get out of this?_

Before I even had time to come up with a pointless plan, she pushed up from the ground. When she hit me it hurt more that anything. It was like running into a cement wall. We flew to the ground, and she tilted my head up preparing to bite. I started squirming trying to fight her off but I knew it was pointless.

Her head flew down so fast that I barely caught it. She sunk her teeth into my skin. I was wrong. _This _hurt more than anything. I began screaming as loud as I could.

**EPOV**

Her screaming began to fade. We rounded the corner and there they were. As soon as I caught sight of it, I phased. I tackled the vampire to the ground. I wanted more than anything to help Hayley right now but I decided to handle the bloodsucker first.

"I got her. You take care of Hayley."Jacob said.

I got off of her and headed back to Hayley. The was unconscious now. She lost way to much blood but she still had some.

_If the Cullen's get here in time they can suck the venom out. _

I gently put Hayley on my back and carried her into the house. I set her down on the couch.

I phased back and put clothes on. I knew there was nothing else I could do right now so I ran outside to help Jacob.

He was still in human form and he was just holding her down. Another growl escaped from me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" I yelled to Jacob.

"She looks familiar. I know her from somewhere. I just can't remember where"

"I don't care" I phased again and tackled her. I riped her throat off and this time Jacob helped me. After she was finished, we started a fire and threw her in it.

We heard the sound of tires screeching and knew it was the Cullen's. They flew around the corner and we saw that Alice was driving. She, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Seth jumped out of the car as another one came around the corner with the rest of them.

We all ran into the house to Hayley.

"Carlisle? Is she going to be OK? SAVE HER!" I yelled.

"She has lost to much blood." He said.

"GET THE VENOM OUT OF HER!!"

He sighed. "We cant Embry. She's to far along now. And even if we did get the venom all out she has lost to much blood. She wouldn't survive."

I couldn't believe what he was saying. "What are you saying Carlisle?"

"She is changing Embry. She will be out of pain in three days, and she will be ...a vampire."

I exploded. I hit a few of them but of course it made no affect to them. I ran outside and started running.

_How could this be happening? She cant be a vampire! Will she still love me? Will I still love her? Can a werewolf be with a vampire?_

After a few hours I calmed down a little bit and made my way back to the house. I walked in the house and there were another pair of clothes waiting there for me. I quickly put them on and ran downstairs.

They had her in my bedroom. Bella was in there, I'm sure trying to calm her down. Hayley's jaw was clenched as though she was trying to hold in her screams. Her eyes were sealed shut. She was still extremely beautiful. I couldn't believe this was happening to her.

"Hayley? Can you hear me?" She didn't make any movement.

"She can hear you Embry. If she moves she cant hold in the screams anymore." Bella explained to me. She stood up and walked out.

I sat in the seat next to the bed that Bella had been sitting in. I reached over and grabbed Hayley's hand. She pulled her hand away. It must have burned her. Bella was right. The movement made her start screaming. Her beautiful blue eyes flew open along with her mouth. The agony in her screams were even worse than this morning when she was bitten.

I pulled my hand back and stood up. I looked at her, I needed to help her but I couldn't even touch her without causing more pain.

Bella came running back in the room. She gabbed Hayley's arms and held them down.

"Hayley! Remember what I told you!" She yelled at her.

_What did she tell her? _

Whatever it was it worked. Hayley slammed her eyes shut again and let her screams fade. She kept her jaw clenched again.

"I'm sorry Embry. Just please don't touch her. Shes not used to it yet and shes not comfortable." Bella apologized.

"Bella? Who was the vampire that started all of this?" I asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N::: PLEASE REVIEW!!**

_Review:_

"_I'm sorry Embry. Just please don't touch her. Shes not used to it yet and shes not comfortable." Bella apologized._

"_Bella? Who was the vampire that started all of this?" I asked._

**EPOV:**

Bella sighed and then answered. "Embry you should stay with Hayley."

"I will stay with Hayley, but I want to know."

"No. When I tell you, your gonna go find the vampire." She said.

"Bella. My imprint is in more pain than I can even imagine. I'm not leaving her!" I began raising my voice at her.

"Fine... Her name is Giana. Me, Edward and Alice met her a few years back. She was a human when we met her. She was a receptionist working for the Volturi, she wanted to become one of them. After a few years she realized that they had no intentions to change her. This upset her of course so she left. She traveled to America and found a different vampire to change her. She was out of control, being a newborn. She went out and killed a lot of people and then she remembered about the Volturi. She was upset about it still and thought that if she only bit people she could get a coven as big as the Volturi. She thought that her coven could attack them and the could rule the vampires insread. Of course she must have forgot how powerful they are.

"She has traveled all over biting anybody she could. Of course she killed a lot of them since she cant control her self. But there are still way to many newborns out there now. We went to Washington because thats where she was." She explained.

"Well, did you guys kill her?"

"No. We killed a few newborns but we didn't have a chance to get to her before... we had to come back"

Another growl escaped from my chest and I stood up.

"Embry you sa-"

"I'm not going anywhere!" I yelled.

She stood up and left us alone again. I looked at the clock. It was 3 am.

_3 days. She will be like this for 3 days. I wont know how we feel about each other for 3 days. Its almost been a day though. Two more days._

I sat back down in the chair, and I watched her. It felt like forever. I was still in love with her right now. Her change wasn't complete though. I couldn't be sure how this would end up.

"She is almost done." I turned my head to see Alice standing there. She stared at Hayley with worried eyes.

"How much longer?"

"A day, a little less. Maybe 14 hours."

I sighed. She stood there for another minute but neither one of us had anything to say. She eventually turned to walk out. I laid my head down on the bed, but was careful to make sure I wouldn't touch Hayley.

I fell asleep. I had another nightmare. I was sitting where I was, in the seat next to the bed, waiting for Hayley's change to end. It was forever. Finally she leaned up, I stared into her eyes to realize that I still loved her. She starred back at me, but we didn't say anything. I ran to the bed and sat next to her. I lifted my hand to touch her beautiful face. She slapped my hand away, she couldn't love me back. Instead she fell in love with another vampire.

She wouldn't talk to me anymore. Not even to be friends, the thought of her even talking to a shape shifter repulsed her. And then she spoke to me "Embry..Embry? Can you hear me?" Her voice was like an angel. "Embry?" Then I felt a shake and I realized it wasn't part of the dream. I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful face I could ever imagine starring at me.

"Embry?" she said again.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N::: PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while.**

_Review:_

"_Embry..Embry? Can you hear me?" Her voice was like an angel. "Embry?" Then I felt a shake and I realized it wasn't part of the dream. I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful face I could ever imagine starring at me._

"_Embry?" she said again._

**EPOV**

"Hayley..." I didn't know what I could say to her. I sill loved her. I could be with her still. Relief swept over me for only a brief second before I realized I wasn't sure how she felt.

I didn't care. I loved her and I would do anything for her. I ran to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Hayley! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry I couldn't save you! I regret it more than anything!" I said fast enough but I knew she could understand me.. now. Then she hissed, as a warning for me to back away.

I pulled back from the hug to see her face. She looked shocked, almost like she couldn't believe she just hissed at me. With that everyone came running into the room.

"Embry. Take a step back. She is to dangerous right now." Carlisle warned me.

"NO!" She yelled, her voice was different but only by a little bit. Then she reached down to grab my hand.

"Hayley. You don't want to hurt him do you?" Carlisle tried again to create space between us.

"I don't want him to go. I wont hurt him."

"Hayley, you cant control yourself, you need to get away from him" Edward chimed in now.

"Aren't you thirsty? We can go hunt and maybe it will be easier after."

She glared at all of them not wanting to go anywhere, we needed to talk and I knew it would be hard no matter what but she should probably hunt first.

"Hayley? Are you thirsty? You should go hunt with them, and we can talk as soon as you get back." I decided to help.

"Um..I guess" She said and released my hand. She walked over to the Cullen's where Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle decided to take her.

They were gone for a few hours and she returned, her clothes ripped up and having blood spattered everywhere.

Alice grabbed her arm and took her upstairs where she found a new outfit for her to wear. They came back down stairs and Hayley came to sit next to me.

"You said we could talk."

"Yeah, lets go to my room." We walked to my room and we sat on the bed. Her face didn't look too different but there were changes. Her eyes being the biggest change. Her beautiful blue eyes were gone, replaced with a fiery red. Her long brown hair was up in a ponytail where I couldn't see her curls.

"Embry, can we be together?" She asked interrupting my thoughts. It was then that I noticed she wasn't breathing.

"Do you want us to be together?"

"Yes but Embry, Your a shape shifter, I'm a vampire. How can that work? Do you even still love me? Can the imprint go away?" She asked.

"No, the imprint never goes away. I am still deeply in love with you, and we will figure out a way to make this work." I lifted my hand to grab hers in mine but she pulled hers away right as they touched.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"No, you shouldn't apologize. I'm the one who needs to apologize, you don't understand how sorry I am that I couldn't get to the bloodsucker sooner." She cleared her throat and looked at me offended. "Oh, no Hayley I don't mean to call you that, I just-" Her beautiful laugh interrupted me.

"Embry, I was kidding. I know what you meant." At least she still has a sense of humor.

She reached her hand out this time and grabbed mine, then I spoke.

"Hayley, do you.. still feel.. the same?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You liked me before right? Like you had feelings for me and I had feelings for you. But now your a vampire, I'm still in love with you, and I wanna know how you feel about me." I explained.

"Embry, I don't know how to explain it. I am completely in love with you, it feels as though my love for you has grown. I don't understand it. How has it grown, when this should have torn us apart?" She said.

"It cant tear us apart, nothing can. My imprinting on you is to powerful, it can survive anything. I cant explain your love growing, maybe it happens when you are a vampire and you see the one you love for the first time, the love grows."

She looked thoughtful then her face grew sad.

"Embry I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come back to your house. You don't like vampires, your made to destroy them and now I'm one of them. Do you hate me at all? Is it hard for you to be around me? I'm so sorry for this Embry. " Again she was apologizing.

"Hayley, stop! It is not your fault, none of this is. I don't hate you, not one bit. I love you way to much for that. I don't care what you are. I will love you just how you are, forever and always." I leaned in closer to her now to take her in my arms. "We can make it through this. We have to." I said as I lightly kissed the top of her head.

She took a breath in then. She tensed a little bit so I loosened my grip to let her go. She pushed herself back into me and held on.

"No, don't let go."

"But its to hard for you."

"I have to get used to it. And its not hard, I tensed at how awful you smell." We both laughed then at the truth of how bad we both thought each other smelled.

Then I knew we could make it. A vampire in the arms of a shape shifter, and we were laughing. We would be okay. I also knew that there would be a lot of trouble ahead for us now, but it didn't matter cause we would be okay.

We had to deal with all the newborns, the Volturi, and whatever obstacles we were going to have to go through so we could make it work, make us work. All I knew is that I love her and that was enough.

Then in the distance from the above floor in the living room we heard Jake say "I knew I recognized the vampire!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:: IM VERY SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A LOOONG TIME!**

**This chapter is just for fun, to see Hayley's first hunting trip. =]**

**I hope you like it and please review!**

**HPOV**

"Hayley? Are you thirsty? You should go hunt with them, and we can talk as soon as you get back." Embry said to me.

I didn't want to go. I just wanted to stay with Embry and talk about everything thats happened. But he wanted me to go, and I wanted to do whatever would make him happy.

"Um..I guess." I said as I walked over to the Cullen's. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle decided to take me.

We walked out of the house and began running deep into the forest.

"Hey you guys. I don't really want to hurt any animals.. is there anyway for … this?" I asked hoping they had other options. I didn't like hurting animals it just upset me. I always loved all animals and the thought of me harming, let alone killing, any of them just because I was thirsty just didn't seem right to me.

"Humans." Emmett answered with a small grin pulling at his lips.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. The way he said it so calmly like we were just talking about eating pasta instead.

"Don't encourage him." Jasper said although I saw the smile forming at his lips also.

"Hayley, do you not feel comfortable killing animals?" Carlisle asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Well I don't, but I guess if humans are the only alternative then... I can deal." I said, still wishing there was an alternative.

We kept running through the woods. They all kept their eyes wide open, intensely looking at stuff. I didn't know what exactly but I fallowed their lead.. widening my eyes. And then I smelled it.

Blood. It smelled so good it made my throat burn more than before. The boys came to a screeching halt, but I couldn't stop, I needed the blood. I kept running towards the smell and then I was flying down towards the ground.

Emmett had tackled me to the ground. It was a dilemma, but nothing could stop me from getting to the blood. I fiercely shoved him back but he kept hold of my arm. I rolled over so I could look him in the eyes.

"Let go." I hissed through my clenched teeth. After a few seconds Jasper and Carlisle came over to help Emmett hold me down, and I couldn't take anymore. I started nipping my teeth at them. I didn't plan on biting them, I just wanted to make them let go.

"Hayley. Wait." Carlisle said sternly. I let another hiss escape my lips as I attempted to fight them all off. I lifted my leg and kicked as hard as I could at Emmett which successfully flew him off of me. I flew my right arm up in attempt to smack Jasper out of the way but he grabbed my arm and did some weird trick that resulted in him holding me up while standing behind me.

They all started running...away from the blood. I hissed and swung my legs down kicking Jasper in the shins repeatedly. He finally let me go and I fell to the ground. I couldn't smell the blood anymore.

They formed a circle around me as I tried to calm myself down, and then I realized how I had just treated them.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean...I should have..." I couldn't think of anything to say so I just stopped.

Jasper leaned down so we were face to face as I sit on the ground, with my clothes ripped up and muddy.

"Its okay. Your a newborn, and you smelled human blood for the first time... its what we expected." He reassured me.

"No but I bit at you guys and I tried to hit you guys and I-"

"Its not your fault. It was our fault really. Some humans went off trail, you cant control yourself yet. Especially sense one of the humans were bleeding." Carlisle said in a kind voice.

I smiled, although I still couldn't believe I did that. I was trying to think of ways that I could possibly make it up to them, until all of a sudden I felt calm and all the guilt washed away.

"There are probably some good animals up North." Jasper said. I took that as my cue to stand back up and rubbed the mud from my hands onto my already ruined pants. I also took this time to tie my hair up into a ponytail.

We started north until we found a bunch of animals. The first animal we saw was a big bear that I was about to lunge for until I saw Emmett licking his lips.

"You want it?" I asked him thinking that this was how I could make it up to him.

"No,no. We are here for you, you get it." He said as I frowned. He was going to be difficult about this.

"Well I'm not really sure what to do....you could get this one, to show me what I do?" I said as his lips turned into a huge smile.

"Well, if you insist..." he said as he lunged towards the huge bear.

After that we kept going until we found a huge mountain lion. It looked beautiful, and I was upset again that I would have to kill it. I got down into a crouch position for a quick second before lunging for it. I began fighting and messing up my clothes some more, but it was no match for my new vampire powers.

I closed my eyes and sunk my teeth into its neck. Its blood tasted so good.. not as good as the human blood smelled, but good nonetheless.

We kept going after I finished it. I was full and couldn't imagine drinking anymore blood for the night, but we continued going so that Jasper and Carlisle could eat.

They found two deers and finished them rather quickly. It was really impressive the way they got them so fast. I had to fight with my lion for a little bit, but them, no.

After they were done we headed back to the house. I was both excited and nervous to see Embry again. Excited because I loved him and I just wanted to see him. Nervous because I wasn't sure he felt the same way.

He had told me about the Imprint. He said the wolf loves them unconditionally forever. But how could he still love me after I was the exact thing that he is programed to loathe?

I ran faster just wanting to be there already. When we finally walked in the doors, I didn't make it far before Alice grabbed my arm and tugged me upstairs. I could have fought her off and just gone to Embry, but honestly I was happy for a change of clothes and I was supposed to make it up to Jasper... not get into a fight with his beloved wife because she tried to help me.

"What did you eat as your first meal?" She asked as we got to her room. She let go of my arm and ran to her huge closet.

"Mountain Lion" I said with a smile. "Hey Alice, I don't think I will fit in your clothes." I said as I thought of how pixie-like tiny she was.

"Fine" she grunted. "You are not tall enough to fit in Esme's or Rosalie's clothes which means...Bella's clothes" she said sounding disappointed. She disappeared out the door and came back with a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt. I quickly changed clothes as I thought that I really wanted the Cullen's to like me, so I decided to say something that I hoped would make Alice like me a little better.

"Thanks Alice. Maybe we could go shopping sometime?" I asked as he little face lit up as she nodded fervently.

I made my way down the stairs and to Embrys side. I decided it would be best for me to hold my breath. I wasn't thirsty anymore but it would still be better.

"You said we could talk." I said.

"Yeah, lets go to my room." He said as we both stood up and made our way to his room.

"Embry, can we be together?" I asked nervously.

"Do you want us to be together?" he asked. I tried reading his face to see what he was thinking but I couldn't come up with anything.

"Yes but Embry,Your a shape shifter, I'm a vampire. How can that work? Do you even still love me? Can the imprint go away?" I asked still nervous.

"No, the imprint never goes away. I am still deeply in love with you, and we will figure out a way to make this work."He lifted his hand up to grab mine but as soon as our hands touched I pulled mine away. It stung, and I didn't like it.

"I'm sorry." I said and looked down to my palms.

"No, you shouldn't apologize. I'm the one who needs to apologize, you don't understand how sorry I am that I couldn't get to the bloodsucker sooner." I cleared my throat, pretending to look offended, trying to release some of the tension in the room. "Oh, no Hayley I don't mean to call you that, I just-"I couldn't help it anymore. I started laughing, cutting him off from his sentence. The look on his face was just to funny- he looked worried like he thought it actually offended me.

"Embry, I was kidding. I know what you meant." I said as a smile came to his face. I loved his smile, and I was sure If I still had a heartbeat it would have sped up right then. I reached my hand out this time and grabbed his. It wasn't so bad, and I decided to start holding his hand more often.

"Hayley, do you.. still feel.. the same?" He asked but I didn't understand.

"What do you mean?"

"You liked me before right? Like you had feelings for me and I had feelings for you. But now your a vampire, I'm still in love with you, and I wanna know how you feel about me." He explained.

"Embry, I don't know how to explain it. I am completely in love with you, it feels as though my love for you has grown. I don't understand it. How has it grown, when this should have torn us apart?" I tried to explain it as best as I could- without fully understanding it it myself.

"It cant tear us apart, nothing can. My imprinting on you is to powerful, it can survive anything. I cant explain your love growing, maybe it happens when you are a vampire and you see the one you love for the first time, the love grows." He said.

Then I thought about this whole mess that I caused. I should have just stayed at home. I shouldn't have come back to his house and none of this would have happened.

"Embry I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come back to your house. You don't like vampires, your made to destroy them and now I'm one of them. Do you hate me at all? Is it hard for you to be around me? I'm so sorry for this Embry. "

"Hayley, stop! It is not your fault, none of this is. I don't hate you, not one bit. I love you way to much for that. I don't care what you are. I will love you just how you are, forever and always." he said as he leaned in and took me in his arms. "We can make it through this. We have to." He said and then kissed the top of my head. Again my heart _would_ have sped up.

I decided if he was right and we would make it through this then I had to get used to him. I released the breath I had been holding and breathed him in. He smelled awful! He used to smell so good but now he just burned my nose. I stiffened my arms trying to resist plugging my nose, as he began to release me. I shoved myself back into his chest and held on tightly to him.

"No, don't let go." I said.

"But its to hard for you."

"I have to get used to it. And its not hard, I tensed at how awful you smell." We both laughed then.

I got a feeling then. Like we would be okay. No matter what we would always be together.

Then in the distance I heard Jacob say "I knew I recognized the vampire!"

**A/N:: PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS =]**


End file.
